


Bad Angels

by killerweasel



Series: Friends in Low Places [4]
Category: Good Omens (TV Series)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23096530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killerweasel/pseuds/killerweasel
Summary: "Gabriel, you can't just abandon Heaven!"
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Beelzebub/Gabriel (Good Omens)
Series: Friends in Low Places [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1654894
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73





	Bad Angels

Title: Bad Angels  
Fandom: Good Omens (TV Series)  
Characters: Crowley, Gabriel, Aziraphale, Michael  
Pairings: Aziraphale/Crowley, Beelzebub/Gabriel  
Word Count: 1011  
Rating: G  
A/N: After Episode 6.  
Summary: "Gabriel, you can't just abandon Heaven!"

A powerful angelic presence manifested outside of the front door of the cottage. Crowley glanced over at Aziraphale before getting to his feet. He knew it was one of the Archangels, they felt very similar to Gabriel, and he was fairly certain who he would find on the other side of the door. Taking a deep breath and plastering on a very fake smile, Crowley swung the door open.

The Archangel Michael was on the porch, looking rather uncomfortable. Crowley crossed his arms over his chest. "You know, I could tell you to fuck off and just close the door. You'd have to come in by force. It would piss me off, make Aziraphale very angry, and probably scare Gabriel. What do you want, Michael?"

"I just need to see him, make sure he's recovering." She picked at a piece of lint on her sleeve. "Could you at least tell him I'm here? Then he can decide if he wants to talk to me."

"I know you didn't stick the wire into his skin, that was probably Sandalphon, but you were there when it happened. You allowed him to be tortured instead of putting a stop to it." Crowley's fingernails turned to claws. "You didn't even ask Aziraphale what he wanted to do about the situation. Heaven really sucks when it comes to trials and punishment."

"We have rules about these things."

"Do you? Because there were three Archangels at Aziraphale's lack of a trial and only one of them bled for it. You weren't there because you were busy providing Hell with Holy Water." His teeth sharpened into fangs. "I don't want you here."

"Crowley?" Gabriel's hand touched the demon's shoulder gently. "I'll talk to her on the porch."

"Fine, but I'm leaving the door open." He hissed at Michael. "Hurt him again and I'll tear your fucking wings off." Crowley lingered in the doorway, glaring at Michael, until Aziraphale took him gently by the wrist and led him into the cottage.

"He actually cares about you." There was confusion on Michael's face as she sat down next to Gabriel on the porch swing. "I don't understand."

"He could have killed me when I showed up here. I was in so much pain. I was powerless and terrified." Gabriel wrapped his arms around himself. "He helped. Afterwards, he took care of me. He and Aziraphale have been beyond kind." He didn't mention Beelzebub's visits because it wasn't really any of Michael's business.

"I've decided I'm not going back. I'm going to stay down here on Earth. Once I have a better idea of how humans really are, I'll find a place of my own. There's really no point in staying in Heaven now that we don't have a war to prepare for. And honestly, I don't want war. There are so many things I haven't seen or touched or heard yet. I think we should all come here for a while, angels and demons, it changes you."

"Gabriel. You can't just abandon Heaven!" Michael shot up from the swing and began pacing on the porch. "You're still recovering from your trauma. You'll regain your senses and come home."

"Michael, I'll be recovering forever. That's what happens when you get hurt." He stood up and caught her hand as she walked by. "I want you to come with me around the back. I need you to experience something different and then you'll be able to understand what I'm talking about." He glanced through the doorway. "Crowley, we're going to the pond. She's not kidnapping me."

"I'll be watching out the window!"

Gabriel snorted. "Follow me, Michael." He led her around the back of the cottage to the edge of the pond. Sitting down on the grass, he removed his socks and shoes and motioned for her to do the same. She was looking at him like he'd lost his mind, but did what he asked. Then he rolled the legs of his pants up to his knees. "Just walk into the water for a few minutes. Forget about Heaven, forget about all the things you know you should be doing. Let everything go and just let the world come to you." With a smile, he stepped into the pond.

He closed his eyes, not wanting to see if she would follow or not, and let the sounds of nature come to him. Gabriel could hear frogs splashing into the water, the sound of the wind in the weeds, buzzing of insects, and the birds in the nearby trees. The tiny minnows came in his direction, nibbling at his ankles and toes. If he concentrated hard enough, he could hear Crowley muttering at the window. The hint of a smile crossed his lips.

“I don’t think I have ever seen you look so at peace.” Michael’s voice was soft as she moved over to where he was. “I’m not going to drag you back. I wasn’t planning on doing that in the first place. I just needed to make sure you... Do you hate me?”

He opened his eyes slowly. “I’m still angry and what you did hurts. But I don’t hate you.” Gabriel stretched his arm out, taking her by the hand and pulling her closer. “Not sure I could ever really hate you, Michael.”

Michael leaned against him. “Tell me how to relax. I’d like to try before I leave.”

“Let it all go.” He watched her face, smiling broadly at her gasp of surprise. “Just like that. And if you stay in the water long enough, your toes get wrinkled. It’s amazing.”

\---

“I still want to tear her wings off.”

Aziraphale curled his arm around Crowley’s back at the window. “She’s trying to understand. You know it took him a bit to start to change. Maybe she’ll change too. We’ve been here for over six thousand years. This is all new to them.”

“I know.” He sighed, leaning into Aziraphale’s warmth. “If he has nightmares again, it’s your turn to keep watch in his room.”

“Yes, dear.”


End file.
